


all the pieces fall

by karolinanovotney



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i blame the movie abe (2019) for this, i don't think i'd call this a date but it sure is something, if you're one of the most underrated characters in succession say i, perhaps there will be more, takes place during DC!, they both have a thing for hotel rooms and trade offs, they're both hot sorry, they’re both tops i will go down defending this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolinanovotney/pseuds/karolinanovotney
Summary: Karolina is fed up with Waystar, so she turns to the one person who could benefit.
Relationships: Karolina Novotney/Stewy Hosseini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	all the pieces fall

“Karolina, make some calls. Our various friends, the Florida gang. See who can jam this the fuck up.” 

Karolina presses her phone against her ear, not needing a second push out the door. She walks so far down the hallway that she knows people won’t be able to hear her and instead of calling her contacts first, she sighs, pinches her fingers to her nose, and dials another number into her phone that she’s unfortunately memorized. 

Stewy picks up on the first ring. 

She thinks she can hear him smirking through the phone. “Well, hello. Got any information for me?” 

“Hi. Shit’s hitting the fan here. I’ll tell you more later, but I have to be quick. I think Logan’s about to lose it.” 

She hears Stewy laugh. “You’re never quick.” 

Karolina shifts back against the wall, feeling something start to blossom in the pit of her stomach. “Jesus. I’ll be done here soon, can you meet me at the Roxy in an hour?” 

“Fine. Don’t be late.” Stewy hangs up before Karolina has the chance to say anything back, and she sighs and reluctantly dials the Florida caucus. 

\----- 

Exactly an hour later, Karolina shoulders her bag and walks into the bar at the Roxy. She spots Stewy occupying an entire booth and rolls her eyes, walking over and setting her bag down on one side. She slides into the other side of the booth, right next to Stewy, and they’re suddenly much closer than she’d intended. 

“Did you eat an entire meal before I got here?” She raises an eyebrow, looking at the plates on the table. 

“Yes, but I got you a drink. And a few for myself.” He smirks, handing her a glass full of dark liquid. It’s strong and sweet, she thinks it’s whiskey, and she can feel herself relaxing. 

“So, uh, Logan’s panicking. There are going to be hearings. Hugo keeps trying to fucking one up me, and Logan likes him, too. Everyone else hates him, I think. I hope.” She runs her hands through her hair, shaking it out of her face. 

Stewy sets his drink down, facing Karolina and putting his arm around her shoulder. “He’s a goddamn prick. They all are. You’re good at your job, and Logan would be a fucking idiot to let you go.” 

Karolina sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. He smells good, she’s positive he has some kind of cologne on and she stays there for a moment before pulling away. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I’ve been inside the Waystar shitstorm more times than I can count.” He nonchalantly takes a sip of his drink. “What else is there?” 

“Do you really think you’re going to get everything that’s happening over there out of me right away? You should know me better than that by now.” Karolina leans forward, draining the rest of her drink. She feels Stewy’s hand drop from her shoulder, tracing the curve of her waist and pulling her closer. His other hand lets his drink go, signaling for the check, and Karolina sucks in a breath. 

“Want to get out of here? I know a place. Upstairs.” 

“Did you get a fucking room?” Karolina shifts closer and can feel his beard tickling her skin, hot and rough and all at once she wants all of it. 

“I don’t see you complaining.” He pushes himself closer, lips nearly brushing against her own. She slides out of the booth before he can get any closer and grabs her bag from the other side, picking up his jacket with it. 

“Lead the way.” She goes to hand him his jacket and he catches her hand in his, spinning her around and walking her towards the elevator.

In the elevator, Stewy snakes a hand around her hips, placing it in her back pocket. Karolina tries not to let him see how badly her breath is catching. “How high up are we fucking going?” 

“Is that your way of telling me you can’t wait? I’m honored.”

She wants to smack him, but ultimately decides to save that for later. The elevator bell dings, the doors open, and they’re in a long, glitzy hallway. She sees Stewy slide a silver hotel key card out of his pocket and unlock a door at the end of the hall. 

Karolina barely waits until Stewy so much as closes the door, stepping forward and pinning him against it. She kisses him so hard it hurts, feeling the rough stubble of his beard press against her soft skin. 

She doesn’t hate it. 

Stewy turns her around, hitting her back against the door and she props herself up. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he guides them both over to the bed.

Karolina starts to unbutton his shirt while he’s shrugging her jacket off, kissing her bare arms and collarbones, pulling her shirt up and over her head right after. She flips her leg under his and ends up straddling him on the edge of the bed, pushing her fingers through his hair. She can feel him start to unbutton her pants and kicks her heels off, but she stops him once he starts to slide them down her hips, holding his arms above his head. 

“What the fuck?” He lays back on the bed, taking her with him. 

“I told you, I’m not going to give you everything right away. You have to work for it.” 

“Was dinner not enough?” He smiles up at her, and she can feel her hair brushing his face. 

“You bought yourself dinner. I want something else.” Karolina moves even closer and lets his hands go, moving one of her own down between the both of them. 

She squeaks when he catches her by surprise and rolls her over, her legs still gripping his waist. He pulls her pants the rest of the way off and tosses them on the floor, stopping only to grab the belt from his own. She settles back on the bed and he crawls forward and kisses her again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She’s too distracted by that to notice that he’s tied her wrists to the headboard with his belt. 

Karolina breaks the kiss first. “Fuck you, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

Stewy doesn’t break eye contact with her. “Too late. And you liked it last time, if I remember correctly.” 

He starts kissing his way down her torso, leaving Karolina breathless and wanting. She feels him leaving marks in places she knows she’ll have to cover up tomorrow because she’s going to be on camera and have to represent the company and- fuck. 

She sees Stewy hook his fingers around her underwear and slide them down, carelessly tossing them into some darkened corner of the room. His hands are all over her body so she arches her back and rolls her hips since she can’t do anything with her stupid fucking hands. She knows that she’s quite literally sleeping with the enemy, and she tries to think less about that and more about what Stewy’s mouth is doing at present. 

Karolina’s not sure when she started making noises, but she prays that this is the one hotel in Manhattan that’s soundproofed. She pulls her neck up and finds herself wishing that she could grab at Stewy’s hair until she feels him stop. 

She takes a minute to catch her breath. “Fucking hell.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” Karolina flutters her eyelashes at him. 

“Don’t be a brat.” Karolina gasps as he slides a finger into her and crawls on top of her, pushing her further up on the bed. “Tell me who’s going to be called for the hearings. What they’re going to use to try to justify all of this shit. How you, with your pretty little words, are going to spin it.” 

“They want to call Gerri. Tom. Logan, but he’s never going to go for it. They’ll have Kendall go up with him, because he doesn’t know how to speak for himself.” Karolina tries to catch her breath, looking up at Stewy through hooded eyes. 

“Oh, I think we both know you can do a little better than that.” Stewy leans down into her neck, biting in a spot that makes her toes curl. 

“They’re going to try to disprove the rumors of years of neglect. Abuse within the company. I think they’re going to try to tamper with a witness, but I’m not supposed to know that. I overheard Logan talking to Roman about a lifeline, some kind of sovereign wealth money.” Karolina manages. 

“Good girl.” Stewy laughs and removes his finger. Karolina whines and her hips involuntarily buck up, but she stops when he unties her hands. He moves back down her body, nipping the inside of her thigh, and she can feel him smiling when he presses back into her. 

She moves her hands down and starts to pull at Stewy’s hair, sending a silent apology to whoever their neighbors may be. Karolina pulls his head up to meet hers and finishes working at the buttons on his shirt. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Stewy asks, running his hands up her ribcage. 

“This just seems a little unfair, don’t you agree?” Karolina slides his shirt the rest of the way off and kisses him again, leaving scratches down his back with her nails. 

She pushes his head back down and smiles. 

"I don't think you're done quite yet."

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from a taylor swift song no i will not be taking criticism at this time


End file.
